Within Temptation
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 An unknown Transformer suffers a pain desired to be blocked out. Only to land at the boots of an uncaring Decepticon tyrant. Will be updated as the story progresses.


The night sky was pitch black as not a star dared to show itself. Even the moon was hiding from view as they shivered in the darkness. Such celestial bodies were afraid of the being that was collapsed in front of the _Deception War Academy_'s steps.

It was a pitiful, yet strange strangely intriguing form. As under the flickering light of the academy's twin front flames, the form of the Transformer was quite visible.

Twin wings adorned the back with a triangular cockpit hidden in the shadows. Sleek legs ended in booster heels. These simple traits belonged to the pyramid Seeker-Hunters or Seekers, as they were widely known as by Autobot and Decepticon alike. Yet such Seekers belonged to the Decepticons as the purple demonic insignia was seared into the wings. Which was much to the agony to the Seeker.

However, the sleek silver an blue Seeker bore no sign of the Decepticons. Nor did the wings bear the old man insignia of the Autobots, whom were more gracious on marking their members.

Such as the mech was questions were sure to arise but even more would follow. For the flames roared and revealed the Seeker's chassis was stained in streaks of pink and black. Any Transformer just sparked knew the bright color was that of their lifeblood: energon. Whilst the other was often seen as typical fuel for the non-sentient machines, but some Transformers did carry it within their bodies. Yet...why would this Seeker have such?

Answers may soon be answered as the Seeker shifted it's weight onto it's knees. Coughing as it choked up oil and energon. Splattering the gray floor in fresh fuel.

Sprawling it's hands out in front, the mech shivered. Sparks playing across it's form to reveal gashes that had previously been hidden by the shadows. As they played, moving from one injury to the next, the flames roared once more to display the gruesome sight.

The Seeker's form was covered in deep gashes from energon charged blades. Evenly placed holes and scrap marks peppered it's armor from maces. There was even crushed armor around the arms with a single piercing from what could only be a hook and chain.

Though unasked questions grew more with no answer being offered. For such wounds have killed many Transformers in the past, but a Seeker of all mechs, survived.

As this Seeker with no name or visible gender moved, it was unaware that another Transformer was watching it from high up on the steps. His ominous form hidden by the dark shadows of the door. He didn't speak a word or take a step toward the Seeker. He instead just watched with the curious and vicious optics of a predator.

Watching the Seeker, it cringed at it's wounds. Even small movements caused it such pain. Unbeknownst to the mech, a piece of it's own armor had been bent inward and was rubbing against a main energon vein. It had already lost a portion if it's energon. If the armor sliced through the vein, not even stasis lock could save the Seeker.

In reality, it had already passed the minimal levels for survival. Every astrosecond that passed had the Seeker slipping closer to death. In the Seeker's current mind, death would be a sweet relief of the pain.

Both physical and mental pain tore at the Seeker. The physical pain was as obvious as it could be to the observer, but the mental anguish was worse. Thoughts and fresh memories were digging deeper into the spark. Closing around it like a vice and squeezing it.

Another quake of shivering took the mech. Causing it to gasp. Twin emerald hued optics flashed online in single moment before dimming. It instantly grabbing it's chest from the pain. Fist closing around the area just above the spark.

The Seeker panted from the creeping exhaustion. It closed it's optics, biting down in it's lower lip. A whimper barely being suppressed with energy it didn't possess nor had the luxury of expending.

To try and ease the agony, it took in a breath through it's intake valves. It would up being a horrible idea that caused the mech to cough. More oil and energon being coughed up.

Cringing, the mech collapsed onto it's side. The pain had been too much, but it only got worse for the mech. As the armor piece that had been rubbing against the energon vein made it's last slice. Sending a searing pain through the silver mech's left side.

Unable to contain it, a cry of pain escaped. Echoing off the walls to bounce back to the mech and into the sky above. Such a sound made the stars and moon weep, yet made the unseen predator grin in delight.

He had seen all that he needed to. He had been questioning who this pathetic looking Seeker was and why it dared to drop it's carcass in front of _his_ academy. He had sneered at the simple sight. However his attitude changed once he witnessed the Seeker's struggle against such dire wounds.

The sight had perked a slight amusement in his massive form. In a way, he was impressed something as lowly and common as a Seeker was still alive. He rubbed his chin in thought. Thinking at the prospect of what could be done with such a mech if it was on his side.

He walked down the steps to where the Seeker was quickly loosing it's lifeblood. His boots insulated so he moved quietly. Only his shadow foretelling his approach.

Which it was that shadow that made the already weak Seeker turn it's head to look up. Wanting to know who was getting closer. Yet through flickering optics, the mech was only able to see a faint outline. A cracked optic giving off it a distorted image of a gray Transformer.

It didn't know if he was friend or foe. The mech honestly didn't care at this moment as the world was starting to go dark. Sights were growing fuzzy and dark while sounds were fading away.

With what strength was left, the mech lifted a single hand before it dropped. Splashing down in the bright pink energon that was now circling it's form and the boot of the other mech.

As the cold darkness started to take grip, easing the pain of the body away, the mech heard the other say something. It was unable to make out what. It was also unable to respond for every system started to shut down.

The energon pump slowed until it finally stopped. Energon trickling from the vein now. Audio receivers shut down completely. Optical sensors were the last to go.

The looming gray mech coming closer was the last thing the Seeker saw before the optics shut down. It's body starting to gray in the sign of death, but the spark, still pulsed.

Yet even it started to slow.

Shadows creeping around the spark. Whispering to it. Keeping it barely alive.

For the darkness wasn't through with the Seeker yet.

It still had plans and much more pain for the Seeker.

As for now, they kept the spark alive.

Waiting for the moment to regain a host and once again, cause pain.

Much pain.


End file.
